falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Slave collar
The '''total pacification collar' (commonly referred to as a slave collar) is a pre-War prisoner control device developed at Big MT Research and Development Center,Little Yangtze terminals; Little Yangtze Log Terminal, Log Entry 03The Courier: "Where did you get the collars?" Elijah: "The collars. " The Courier: "If they're Pre-War tech, where did you get them?" Elijah: " Were two others there... a woman. And a man, a courier. the other... I don't know what happened to him." (Elijah's dialogue) and adapted by slavers after the War for the purpose of capturing and forcing slaves into submission. Background Slave collars have a simple, but deadly design. A small explosive charge is encased in five pounds of durable steel; a microphone/speaker and a radio wave receiver and transmitter may also be present though models vary.''Fallout: New Vegas'' loading screen hint: "Bomb collar technology existed before the war, they come in several models. Their Pre-War use was unknown." When remotely triggered, the receiver signals the detonation of the charge, obliterating everything above the neck of the wearer without damaging the surrounding area. The collar's transmitter constantly broadcasts its position and environmental input to the controller, meaning wearers can be constantly monitored and eavesdropped upon.The Lone Wanderer: "How does the collar work?" Grouse Jurley: "It's got a radio signal we monitor here at Paradise Falls. If a slave's going the wrong direction, we push a button, and boom. His head pops. Once you get a collar on, you can't take it off in the field. They're wired to blow if anyone tinkers with it. So don't." (Grouse Jurley's dialogue)The Courier: "I convinced him that staying here was more dangerous than moving on." Nolan McNamara: "Yes, you exploited his fear of Powder Gangers very effectively. The collar includes a microphone, you see. Part of the test. He'll keep his distance, setting ambushes, never suspecting that these bunkers house something far more dangerous to him than criminals. Well-played." (Nolan McNamara's dialogue)Elijah: " - and follow my instructions.|{Act 1 Start - Contemptuous, commanding} }}|When player awakes in Villa, Elijah hologram materializes and speaks, like floating head in Wizard of Oz.}} " The Courier: "Collar? What are you talking about?" Elijah: " |Pip-Boy = Wrist tech that guides the player. AUDIO: Floating Hologram Head Projection at Fountain.}} Do what I say, and the collar won't go off... refuse, try and run, me? I'll kill you and find someone else. There's no escape from here until I let you go. , the better.|{Quieter, threaten} }}" The Courier: "As long as you can find me, you mean." Elijah: "FAILED As long as you're wearing that collar, you're not far from me. A press of a button, and I'll find you - I'll just listen for the explosion." (Elijah's dialogue) In addition, the collars are designed to detonate if they are removed without a disarming signal and keySlave collar key; it takes quite the expert in explosive circuits to get one off without such a signal.The Lone Wanderer with sufficient enough Explosives skill can disarm slave collarsThe Courier: "How about this explosive collar around my neck?" Ranger Dobson: "I'll be. Let me take a look at that. All this is, is a slave collar. Seen plenty of these infernal contraptions in my day, and I know just how to spring 'em. Hold still. There, it's off. Now thing is, a slave collar seems a little too basic for the Brotherhood. That's not to say I don't believe you, did you just hear something?" (Dobson's dialogue)The Courier: " " Kenny Weathers: "SUCCEEDED Hey, you did it! Nice work!" (Kenny Weathers' dialogue) The collars can even be adjusted to detonate if the outgoing signal of another nearby collar goes silent.Elijah: " " (Elijah's dialogue) Their simple design also allows for easy modification of additional electronics.Elijah: " " (Elijah's dialogue) However, this simplicity can be the downfall of their wearers: the collars do not have selective radio wave jammers, meaning that rogue background electromagnetic waves can interfere with the receiver and set off the collar.The Courier: "Radios and speakers?" Elijah: " |AUDIO: Floating Hologram Head Projection at Fountain.}} Speakers and radios interfere with the bomb collar frequency, and can trigger the detonators... prematurely. It is an unfortunate side effect, one I did not anticipate. I was unable to calibrate the collars to block the signals - so you'll have to make do." The Courier: "Radios and speakers can set off my collar?" Elijah: " |AUDIO: Floating Hologram Head Projection at Fountain. Second half needs to be slow and clear here because he's explaining the "rules." }} There are damaged speakers, and shielded ones... the damaged ones you can destroy at range - don't get close, you switch them off like a radio. The damaged speakers are sparking, ha... hard to miss. The casings are resistant to vandalism - punching or hitting them will destroy them." (Elijah's dialogue)Slave collar instructions After the war, they have found widespread use among the survivors, usually slavers. However, some also use it for simply ensuring cooperation, such as the Brotherhood of SteelThe Courier: "I can take care of the Ranger." Nolan McNamara: "Very well. I'll be interested to see how thoroughly and efficiently you carry out your mission. Paladin Ramos will escort you back to the bunker's entrance and set you loose. Notice that I said "loose," not "free." You are not free to carry the secret of this bunker's location beyond Hidden Valley - until I'm convinced that you're capable and dependable. To underscore this point, you'll be fitted with an explosive collar. Wander off, and it will detonate. Focus on your mission, and you'll be fine." (Nolan McNamara's dialogue) and Father Elijah, for forcing others to perform his biddingVeronica Santangelo: "I don't like the sound of this. Hope that collar isn't what I think it is. What did you do, Elijah?" (Veronica Santangelo's dialogue) and without the risk of hostilities. But has achieved limited success employing the collars in such a way.The Courier: "How many of these victims did you bring here?" Elijah: " |AUDIO: Floating Hologram Head Projection at Fountain.}} Do you think I wanted to place collars on you to ensure compliance? No... if robots could have done this, I would've sent them. The Sierra Madre is a complicated lock. Cracking it open requires human hands." (Elijah's dialogue)The Courier: "I'm looking for an antique rangefinder somebody might've sold you." Sarah Weintraub: "Wow, I wish I had more of them. All this interest. It'd be my biggest seller. I sold it to a man not too long ago. Real twitchy, nervous sort of guy. Kinda seemed like he was wiggin' out about something. Had a funny collar on. I wanted to ask him about it but I figured maybe I'd regret asking. People are weird around here." The Courier: "What kind of collar?" Sarah Weintraub: "Well it was metal, and kind of thick. At first I thought he'd come from Gomorrah, but they're more into leather there. Didn't look comfortable. He kept reaching up like he was gonna itch it, but he always stopped himself." The Courier: "Did you happen to find out where he was from?" Sarah Weintraub: "No, but I know where he was going. He asked me if I knew of any place where he could hide out for a while. Wanted somewhere with concrete walls. Something about airwaves. I forget. But I guess he spent all his money on the rangefinder, because he said it had to be somewhere free to stay." The Courier: "What'd you tell him?" Sarah Weintraub: "I said I didn't know about anything like that around here. But if he wanted to live for free, a lot of people do that in Freeside. I know there's a concrete building there across from Mick and Ralph's. No ceiling, but I think it still counts. Went up there one time to try and... you know... meet my neighbors in the biz. But you know, I don't think they took me very seriously." The Courier: "What did he look like?" Sarah Weintraub: "Oh he was pretty average, I'd say. Average height, average age. Dark hair. Beard of some kind." (Sarah Weintraub's dialogue) Slave collars are incredibly difficult to find, with the only known pre-war users being concentration campsLittle Yangtze and at least one prison - Eastern Regional Penitentiary - making their use limited even among slavers.The Lone Wanderer: "Sure, I'll buy another one. Here's 100 caps." Grouse Jurley: " " Grouse Jurley's dialogue) Variants Slave collar The standard run-of-the-mill slave collar used to subjugate slaves to the will of their master. Explosive collar Explosive collars are used by the Mojave Brotherhood of Steel to make sure detained prisoners comply. Destroyed collar A slave collar that has already been detonated. In Freeside, on the corpse simply called "Man", he is equipped with a destroyed slave collar that can be taken off of him. It is implied that he tried to remove the collar himself but ended up triggering the explosive. It is identical to normal collars. ''Dead Money'' collar A slave collar from Big MT that Elijah tinkered with to make his captives obey orders to crack open the Sierra Madre Casino & Resort.The Courier: "I've never heard of the place you're talking about." Elijah: " The Holorifle, the Saturnite alloy... the hologram technology, hibernation chambers, Securitrons, the collars... ...even the suits attached to those things stalking the Villa... that's only the surface of what's there. " (Elijah's dialogue) Deactivated bomb collar A slave collar from Little Yangtze that Elijah tinkered with in order to understand its internal workings. This allowed him to alter other bomb collars, namely the Dead Money collar above. Prisoner collar Employed by the Eastern Regional Penitentiary for use on all of its inmates, from parking ticket violators to murders. They can be easily found 25 years after the Great War in abundance littering the halls of the fully automated prison. Shock collar A slave collar modified to administer electrical shocks to their wearers if they don't comply with the Nuka-World raider gang's orders. Behind the scenes Exploding collars are frequently used as plot devices in fiction entertainment. The earliest known use of an exploding collar was in the Starchild Trilogy, a trio of novels published between 1964 and 1969. References Category:Slavery Category:Miscellaneous items Category:Armor and clothing de:Sklavenhalsband es:Collar de esclavo ru:Рабский ошейник uk:Рабський нашийник